Reality
::"Reality is what you make it!" :::—Santa ::"I dream of a world where reality and truthiness can be one." :::—Stephen Colbert ::Has the dream been realized? - Truthiality Reality is a concept that is used to define what is real. It has long been known that reality is not what you make it, but what we make it. Reality is subject to what the majority think. Unfortunately, the untruthly people behind Wikipedia have tried to exploit this fact for what they percieve to be "the greater good". Bush Administration View Of Reality According to journalist Ron Suskind, an Unnamed Senior Adviser to George W. Bush told him: ...that guys like me were "in what we call the reality-based community," which he defined as people who "believe that solutions emerge from your judicious study of discernible reality." I nodded and murmured something about enlightenment principles and empiricism. He cut me off. "That's not the way the world really works anymore," he continued. "We're an empire now, and when we act, we create our own reality. And while you're studying that reality -- judiciously, as you will -- we'll act again, creating other new realities, which you can study too, and that's how things will sort out. We're history's actors . . . and you, all of you, will be left to just study what we do." http://www.cs.umass.edu/~immerman/play/opinion05/WithoutADoubt.html Current Reality Projects Unfortunately, The Oxford English Dictionary refueses to change their definition of reality, as do all dictionaries at the current time. They refuse to include the fact that reality is subject to the masses opinions and beliefes. Of course, The Ministry of Truthiness has already started a project to get 51% of all people to believe that all dictionaries already include this fact, thus making it true. Another project of The Ministry of Truthiness is getting 51% of all people to believe that all is well in Iraq, which isn't fighting back and is firmly under US control, and no one is objecting to this. Once accomplished, this reality could be duplicated in order to make wars redundant, as getting the right amount of people to think we've won the war will make it so. Weapons is another project. The Ministry of Truthiness is trying to make enough people to believe that foreign nations have weapons of mass destruction, thus making it true and giving us justification in freeing them. Of course, once the war has begun, The Ministry of Truthiness will change the common belief to get rid of the weapons, just to make foreign nations a tad easier to free. Christianity and Truthiness While reality rhymes with Christianity, it fails to support it. Fortunately, our great Christian faith is the most powerful on Earth. Unfortunately, less than half the Earth is Christian, or believes our religion. Already, our fine government has started a project to combat this. Many Missionaries have been set up in third world countries, where religion is subject to food. Christianity has the biggest following in the world, so it can offer the most food. With this, we can lead the poor starving children out of reality and into truthiness and our Christian faith. After our peaceful and loving God has liberated Africa, and all other third world countries, Christianity will be predominant, and thus, true. Quotes *"Reality has a well known liberal bias." - Stephen Colbert, White House Correspondants Dinner, 4/29/2006 *"I'm no fan of reality..." - Stephen Colbert, Colbert Report, 7/31/2006